


Sneaking out of the Pub

by blktauna



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamesy is impatient and a devil. Michael follows him as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking out of the Pub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarounette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Clarounette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> McFassy - Rimming, top!James. That's it, that's the whole thing. Smutty fiction please!

"Let's go out back."

James had that look on him again and Michael's innards fluttered with anticipation. 

"What are you up to?"

The point of James' tongue peeked out and ran delicately over his lower lip. He shifted along the bar to block what his hands were doing from the eager gaze of some of their co workers. He went up on his toes to whisper in Michael's ear as he mercilessly groped along the length of his rapidly stiffening cock.

"What do you think I'm up to?"

"I meant besides that. You're always up to that..." Michael chuckled, grabbing James' wrist and shifting away from the teasing fingers.

"Feels like you are as well," James' tongue snaked out to tease along the curl of Michael's ear.

"What has that filthy mind of yours come up with?"

"Something filthy. Let's go out back for a fag."

Michael laughed and took hold of James' shoulders. He spun him about ang gave him a shove towards the rear door to the pointing and titters of their co workers.

"Where are you two off to, as if we couldn't guess!" teased Nathan.

"Gasping for a fag," James camped, miming having a smoke.

"Oh is that what they are calling it now!" Sylvie laughed a she held out her hand and Nathan dropped a fiver onto it.

Michael waved them off and hustled James out towards the back. James threw open the door and sprinted ahead, heading down the alley. The fading light swallowed him up.

"Where are you off to?" called Michael, squinting after him.

James just laughed and waved him down as he disappeared up over a low stone wall. Michael sighed and trotted after him. No sooner had he cleared the wall, Michael felt himself being grabbed around the waist and shoved gack against the rough stones. 

"Now I'm going to have my evil way with you..." James giggled as he pulled at Michael's trouser button.

Michael dispensed with talking and seized James' lips with his own. He always marveled at how James could multi-task; biting at his lips or pulling at his shirt tails never affected how his hands worked. And his hands were working swiftly and Michael gasped as his trousers crumpled down to his ankles.

"I've been gagging for this..." James growled, as he slipped to his knees.

Michael stifled a moan as James' mouth skimmed over his skin. His fingers crushed into James' dark waves, guiding him towards his now fully erect cock. James chuckled and swiped his tongue over Michael's slit, pulling a ragged moan out of him. 

"Yes... God yes..."

James hummed happily but let go of Michael's cock with a wet pop.

"Delicious, but not what I want."

James gripped Michael's hips and twisted. Michael barely steadied himself against the stones before James had his arsecheeks apart and his face buried between them. 

"Nghhh you delicious little perve..." Michael managed to groan before the pleasure of James' tongue working him open rendered him speechless. He grunted and wriggled wantonly until a sharp slap on the botton stilled him. 

James licked wetly over his hole, teasing the futtering muscle there until Michael's shuddering sigh made him plunge his tongue in. 

"Jesus fuck, James...."

Michael arched his back, allowing James to probe deeper. James obliged. Michael whined and panted, the tickling pleasure making his head swim. This was why he adored James so much. The lad had no shame and was completely eroding any shame Michael might have had left. Once upon a time Michael would never have allowed himself to be dragged into an alley behind a pub and fucked, but now... he clawed at the rock wall as he tried to keep his wobbling legs under control. 

"Do you see them?"

Voices drifted through the darkening evening. He could feel James chuckle and pick up the pace of his tongue fucking. Michael bit his lip and reached behind him, swiping at James. It didn't work. A slick finger was slid in beside his probing tongue, rubbing and teasing. Michael moaned softly and the footsteps halted. 

"Mac? Fass? You still out here?"

Michael shifted, shoving his hand into his mouth when he felt James' fingers curl around his straining cock. 

"You reckon they're at it?"

"Dunno, I don't hear Fass. We always hear him when they're at it."

Michael clawed at the stone as James began to pump him in earnest. He swatted at James' head but he couldn't help himself from pushing back and forth between the slick wetness of fingers and tongue and the tight channel of his fingers. He panted, gulping in air as he was dragged closer to orgasm.

"Let's go back in."

There were grunts of agreement and the sound of retreating footsteps drifted over the evening air. Michael whimpered, shaking with the effort of remaining quiet. 

"James.. they'll catch us, " he hissed.

James' tongue left him, his finger sliding in further. Michael groaned as James stroked over his sweet spot. 

"Come for me now, my beauty," James growled.

Michael collapsed against the wall, hips moving erratically as he came all over the wall and James' hand. 

"That's it... Just ike that..." James purred as he shoved his tongue back up Michael's hole. 

"No... Jesus, James, I can't..." Michael pleaded.

"Can't? Then we'll pick it up at yours. I'm still not satisfied by the way. I don't think I could ever get enough of your arse."

James gave him another sharp slap on the bottom and a kiss at the base of his spine. As he stood, he drew up Michael's trousers and redid them. 

"Asshole, my legs don't work."

"Just your legs? I must be losing my touch."

Michael snorted and pulled him into deep kiss. The taste of his skin on James' tongue was delicious and he decided he definitely wanted more. 

"Lets get out of here..." Michael whispered as he pulled James into a kiss.

James cackled and dragged him back over the wall.


End file.
